Frozen: The Not So Frozen Heart
by Foreveralone2006
Summary: (AU) Elsa has a friend who stays with her while she is isolated from the world outside, is he the link between Anna and Elsa? Or will he make it harder for them later? Rated T for later chapters and swearing! Elsa X OC and Kristoff X Anna (of course)!
1. Chapter 1: The incident

**If you're here expecting the next part of my last fiction, sorry you're outta luck, but if you left that story arc because I wrote weirdly I didn't like it too, good for you that it isn't the same way of writing! Garana is a kingdom I made up same thing with Andrew. I am telling this story from Andrew's point of view and no one else's.**

* * *

I woke up in a fine military suit.

"Hmm, I don't remember having tons of medals, or being twenty-one,"

I started looking around and saw a women, about twenty-one, calling me trying to get me to go on a bridge of ice. And of course out of confusion I started walking on the bridge with her.

"Thank you Andrew, this means a lot to me," the women said.

_"Is this Elsa? An older Elsa?"_

"Of course I would come after you Elsa, I couldn't just let you run off on your own," I replied.

I stood back wondering why Elsa had made this bridge onto the other side other than hiking. Elsa starts singing a song:

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door,"

Of course I stayed back and just watched. She was singing and dancing I've never seen her this happy, except when she was playing with Anna. Then Elsa turned to look at me with the sing with me look in here eye. _"Shit she wants me to sing,"._

"I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa continues.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to us at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
We're free!" We sing.

She starts, "Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

"Here we stand  
And here we'll stay  
Let the storm rage on," We both sing.

Then she goes, "Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

_"Dang, why does everyone always break into song in dance around here?"_

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!" We sing in unison.

_"And how do we sing the same lyrics together?!"_

The blonde starts creating a giant castle out of ice._"Dang, she's getting good at this,". _Elsa then starts creating and ice dress, then turns to me making me some clothes that match hers.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"

"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!" Then Elsa throws her tiara.

"Let it go, let it go  
And we'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here we stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered us anyway,"

Elsa and I turn around and she closes the door.

"Mister Andrew you have a long day in front of you as usual, oh and happy Birthday!" A voice yells.

I wake up. _"Was that just a dream or a vision, well whatever it was it wasn't until later!"_. I got out of bed and looked around. Looks like Kai woke me up. I went to my dresser and grabbed a nice suit. It was like yesterday when I had join the guard, turns out I had parents who weren't married so that made me a bastard, then my father traded me to avoid war. Then it turns out he switched me out with my older brother while I was asleep. But, instead of killing me and declaring war; Elsa and Anna's father declared war on Garana, my home kingdom, and spared me. I walked to my light armor, put it on and left to go to training.

* * *

When I reached the barracks Captain Locke, the commanding officer of the royal guard, was waiting there for me to get there.

"Just because you stay in the castle doesn't mean you get special treatment Andrew."

"Sorry, sir, I didn't wake up in time it's my fault."

"Well, because it's Andrew's eighth birthday we're going to hunt him, here is how it will go Andrew will run to the wood and we'll give him three hours to get inside the castle. If we catch him we win, if he makes it in he wins, and if he doesn't make it but we don't catch him no one wins."

* * *

As soon as Locke finished the last sentence, I ran not fast but at a good speed to the forest. I didn't look behind myself just so I could get to the woods and keep my three hours in tact. Once I was in the middle of it I start looking around.

_"I hear guards, they're here already. Good thing my armor is light!" I thought._

I looked for a tree that I could climb up into. I found a nice tree that had some strong looking low branches. Smiling, I climbing up and jumped from tree to tree, towards the shore. I knew if I could get there all I had to do is get up the wall. Sounds like suicide, for me it isn't. They were right under me I was scared and if I made one wrong move I would have to go faster. This I knew for sure.

"Guys, I think he's over there I see movement!" A private yells.

_"Thank god, he is thinking an animal is me."_

All the guards started running towards a ton of bushes and trees. Hoping they can't see or hear me I hopped to another tree. Finally I got to the shore with two hours and thirty minutes to spare says the sun. I climbed down the tree, then hopped in the water. I swam towards the castle going under water anytime I heard a guard or armor. When I finally got to the wall; I created a seaweed rope and threw it to the top, slowly and quietly, I climbed up the tower. When I got to the top I saw my close friend Elsa, so I waved "Hi!". Then I mouthed "Don't yell to me I need to get inside to win the drill!". She mouthed back "Okay".

"Hey over here I found Andrew!"

"Crap,"

I jumped on the wall then I grew a tree tall enough to reach the top and used it to get down. Then I started running to the big castle doors, and then guards formed in front of the gigantic doors, luckily they were open so I slid to get past them. I felt a grab at the back of my armor, I look behind myself to see Captain Locke pulling me up by the back of my armor.

"Nice, try Andrew, but better luck next time."

"Oh, and nice try using your powers, you saw that I left a loop hole for you, Big bear," he smiled.

"Training's over for today, everyone good job!"

I walked into the castle, I went to the dining hall to grab some food. Kai was there and happily handed me some bacon and eggs.

"Kai, thank you for remembering my birthday, well my "birthday" but just the day when I got here,"

"You're welcome, Andrew,"

Ever since I got here no one has known my Birthday except my now dead father and missing mother. He never even told me my birthday. He treated me like a slave. After I ate I thanked Kai and the cooks for the best meal I've ever had on my Birthday. Then I walked to Elsa's room.

"Hey, Blondie,"

"You know I hate that nickname,"

"Oh, I'm sorry mi lady," I teased

I started bowing. Of course she smacks me with a snowball, thanks for that Elsa. then I started laughing.

"So, how was training?"

"Had to break into the castle, I was so close but failed,"

* * *

Because the rest of the day was boring and sometimes a blur, I'm just going to skip to the night. I was trying to sleep, but yet again like every other night I get woken up by the same sound.

"Psst, Andrew you want to build a snowman?" Came from Elsa's mouth.

I opened my eyes and said, "No, I don't want to build a snowman, I want to stay in bed dreaming about random stuff,"

"No need for sarcasm." Elsa smiled.

"What's sarcasm?"

"Later that will be explained, I found out because of Andrew, and Andrew found out because of Locke."

"Oh, okay!"

We ran out into the hall with Anna yelling.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Elsa started creating snow inside the ball room, we built snowmen, danced with them, and then it happened. Elsa's worst nightmare: hurting Anna with her magic. Anna was jumping snow platform to snow platform and then Elsa slipped and accidentally hit her redheaded sister in the head, turning a stand of hair white.

"Mama, Papa!" Elsa yelled.

Scared I ran to the door just to get hit in the face.


	2. Chapter 2: Trolls

I fell to the ground, I think I broke my nose. Well, who cared, I didn't, maybe the king and queen did...

"Sorry, Andrew!" the queen said helping me up.

I fell to the floor again, but instead of getting up I was out cold. When I woke up from my dreamless "sleep", I was in a carriage. I look to see Private John.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Going to prison." John laughed.

Mad I demanded, "John give me the real answer."

"Jeez, okay, we're guarding this carriage, there is another carriage with the king, queen, and the princesses."

Before I could say anything else I feel the carriage stop, then a Sargent walk in.

"Lieutenant, sir, the king and queen would like for you to be outside with you,"

"Do I get my sword?" I asked.

"Yes, it is right over there, Sir."

"Perfect,"

I got up and saw that my sword and uniform were on a seat together, I commanded that the privates were to leave me to change. After I changed I told them they could go back inside. Looking around I couldn't find the royals, so I thought why not just call them?

"Anyone there, I can't find the king and queen!"

"Andrew! Over here!" the king calls me.

I ran over to the royal family, who was in the middle of an abandoned court yard it looked like. The place just had rocks everywhere.

"Please help! My daughter!"

All the mossy rocks start rolling towards up, for a second I thought this was a dream; then I remembered that I'm magically too. So, it's kinda normal for me...

"It's the king" A troll says in disbelief.

Everyone in the crowd started murmuring in disbelief, then an old troll, who seemed to be the eldest came walking up. Instead of going straight to Anna, he turned to me; he seemed to be interested in my face.

"They'll need you later."

He looked at me for several more seconds, before turning his attention to Anna. He just brought what looked like her memories and changed them completely all the magical ones actually, which was still a lot.

The troll looked at me one last time with a concerned look.

Then he said, "Don't go to them,"

That was all I heard before fainting.

* * *

**I know short chapter, please forgive me for that I just want to get through this scene it's my least favorite in the whole movie, plus I couldn't remember most of the dialog. I hope I confused you guys with what Pabbie is saying; because it was supposed to until the time has come for you to know what he meant. But I am working on a chapter one for my next Frozen: The Ice Queen fictions the next one is called: Frozen: The Ice Queen's Blizzard. Message me if you want a summery!**


	3. Chapter 3: The bakery

**YAY! Time skips don't kill things, right?**

* * *

A lot when I was eight; I could remember hitting my head a lot. Most of the things that I remember are blurry and confusing, other times when I knew what was going on it was boring. Even big events like birthdays were blurs. Right now I hate myself for being so careless about my head... The next thing I could remember after my eighth birthday is Elsa's thirteenth birthday.

* * *

"Hellooooooo? Birthday girl wake up!" I softly say.

Sadly that didn't work so I raised my voice a little bit and started shaking the bed from the foot. I scared Elsa into being awake and she went into a defensive position.

"Andrew! You scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry, Birthday girl!"

"Wait, it's my birthday?"

"Yep!"

Next thing we knew there was a knocking at the door. "Please don't be Kai or Gerda!". Instead we found out it was Anna when she started singing "Happy Birthday". I went up to the door and opened it.

"Whoa someone opened it for once!" Anna said surprised.

"Anna, I would like to say that Elsa is thankful for you remembering her special day," I said trying to sound formal.

"Tell her your welcome for me!"

"I will Princess Anna."

"Bye, Andrew!"

"Bye, Anna!" I waved.

"Well, looks nice today,"

"It's Sir Knight, to be correct," I say trying to hide my red face.

"Aw, now _Sir _Knight is blushing!"

"Okay, I get it I shouldn't of woken you up like that now can you please get dressed I'll leave the room."

I walked out of the room; then I waited for a: 'Okay, come back in!'. But it takes longer than usual. _"Hmm, why is it taking longer than usual..."_

Cutting off my thoughts Elsa says through the door, "Come in!"

I walked into the room very calmly then I started think about what I could do for Elsa's birthday.

_"Why don't I take her out for dinner?!"_

"Hey, Elsa here put these on.. I want to take you out of the castle tonight." I said handing her some clothes you would see on a peasant.

"I love the idea!" Elsa vocalized, "I can't wait!"

For the rest of the day we sat in her room I stood back expecting anything to come out of one of her presents. She got many and I mean many presents. After all of that, Elsa changed into the clothes I gave her.

"Come on Elsa, let's go!"

I grabbed Elsa's hand and we ran towards the wall.

"Are you sure about this, Andrew?"

"Yep!"

"How are we going to live through the jump?"

"We won't live through the jump, because we aren't jumping!"

I created a path of stone earlier, lucky thing for me we weren't much of a warring country anyways, if we were the castle would have been taken over by then.

"Locke is going to have a fit if he say this..." Elsa says.

"Look at my face," I start "It's called I don't give a crap about what Locke says right now face." I finish.

"That's a long face name!" Elsa laughs.

I start to laugh along with her. Then I notice she is scared about falling, in response I create a stone, to be exact it was obsidian. Damn that's one of the hardest materials I've ever learned about, and guess what I had my fucking control over it!

"Is this obsidian?"

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to carry but it's always worth it!"

A little bit later we're on the bottom of the staircase. I put my arm in front of Elsa, which she doesn't notice until it hits her.

"Crap, I am so sorry Elsa!"

"It's fine, my fault."

"Why are we stopping,"

I crush my fist and the stair case just goes back into the ground. I turn to see Elsa looking in awe.

"I can't do that with my ice,"

"Because your parents aren't letting me tell you what I do to control my powers."

"How do you?"

"It's your emotions."

"So, you use your emotions?"

"No, it _is _your emotions."

"We can make it your motto," I smile.

"How about... I can't think of anything!" I grumble.

"We don't need a motto for it, all I need to know is that my emotions control it,"

We walk through the town, I see some of the city guards.

"Hey Andrew-" Some of the guards yell.

"Guys can't talk right now," I cut them off.

"You're not on duty right now!"

"So what?"

"Oh you're with a lady friend."

"Yes I am,"

I grab Elsa's hand and drag her away so they can't see her face. _"If they see her face, I am so screwed."_. Luckily they didn't and we make it to the small bakery at the back of town.

"We're here!" I claim.

"It looks nice," The blonde next to me replies.

"The food here is great, Elsa!"

I open the door allowing her to go in first and the baker smiles at her, then I walk in and his smile grows even bigger.

"Mr. Andrew! Would you like you usual chocolate cake slice?" The baker smiles.

"Well, I would like that but it's up to this girl!" I exclaim.

"And who might this be?" He asks.

"This is Ellison." I lie.

"Andrew, I would like the chocolate cake, please."

"Okay, we would like a whole chocolate cake, and I will like to be in the back room if no one is playing cards back in there."

"That will be twelve gold coins,"

I walk up to the baker, and give him twenty gold coins. I gave him an extra eight because I call it a tip.

"Oh, you gave me your usual tip! Thank you,"

"Your welcome."

I walk with Elsa into the back room, it still smells like alcohol so there is a pretty good chance there is a drunken bard under the table. For once when I check under it there isn't one.

"Finally, for once I don't walk in here and there is a drunk in here!" I smile.

"Wait what?"

"People play cards back here and get drunk, sometimes there are still people still back here,"

"Oh,"

Then the baker walks in and he hands us the cake.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

I cut her seventy-five percent of the cake; then she made me cut off the extra twenty-five I gave her. She loved the idea but didn't think it was fair.

"But, it's your Birthday!" I yell.

"No excuse for me to get more than you." The blonde reports.

"Your pay is higher. So that is unfair." I claim.

"Touche," Elsa says.

"So, will you take the twenty-five percent?" I ask.

"No," She responds.

"Fine, I'll eat it," I shrug.

I stare at her, _"She looks so adorable when she feels like she wins." _I think. I get closer for a kiss and she does a yell comes from the other room. I run out to find several bandits blades drawn arrows in bows.

"Oh, look it's the junior royal guard member!" Their leader mocks.

"You'll pay for this." I growl.

"How! You're not even wearing armor!"

As soon as he said that black iron armor forms around me and I create a bow, arrows, and a sword. They looked in awe. I start laughing.

_"This is going to be easy!"_

"Guys, look who I found, a girl! Who looks to be his date! Oh and it looks like we're going to have fun with her!" A thug behind me yells.

"You assholes! Leave he out of this!" I howl.

The last thing I saw was Elsa's worried face, before it went all black.

_"Sorry, Elsa. I failed my job as a guard."_

* * *

I wake up to find Elsa gone the baker's blood everywhere and bloody footprints leading out the door. I follow the prints. _"I hope it's still Elsa's birthday! Because if it still is no one will be going into her room until tomorrow," _I thought. It still was lucky for me I run out following the tracks into the woods and into a cave system. I jump up onto points on the walls to avoid patrolling guards and just for safety. About three hours later I see a large room with celebration with cake, pie, bread, and other baked goods. I also see that there is wine. I think, "Good they're going to be drunk!". I go into the room through a small hole, then I see Elsa in a cage her clothes ripped and scratches here and there. The sight pissed me off I took my bow and shot the man next to the leader.

"You're celebrating her Birthday without me! Now that's just mean, I am her best friend!" I crack.

"Everyone shut that fucking kid's face up, NOW!" The leader yells.

I pull my sword and charge. I kick a man then stab him with my sword, I pull my bow shoot an arrow at another thug. A big muscled man charges at me with a war hammer, he tries to smash me whole with it. I jump up on the hammer making it too heavy for him to lift and stab him with my sword, which I made longer with my powers. I shrink it back to normal, I pull some knifes, out of the ground of course, and throw them all at once of some guards running at me. I tie down the leader using vines from across the room.

"Why'd you kill that man, and kidnap this girl?" I start the interrogation.

"I thought it would be fun," the leader smiles.

"Want to know what makes me smile?"

"What?"

"This," I turn throw one knife into another thug's eye, and turn back to him. I smile as if this was the funnest thing I've ever done, in fact to me it was, I got to prove what I can do to some punks."You're insane!" he yells. All I do is laugh as I cut off his head. Afterwards, I turn cover the place in more vines, then I remember, Elsa. I run over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She coughs.

"Did they- you know?"

"They would of unless I froze a man's face." She runs to me.

"I shouldn't of taken you out of the castle this would of never happened."

"And let them get away with the murder?"

"I would of put an end to their lives tomorrow, anyways."

"How do you live with yourself like that though, just being able to put an end to their lives."

"It isn't easy, and I hate it; but yet I do it to keep people like you and the baker alive..." I trail off thinking about the man.

"He didn't deserve to die, the baker should of lived."

I hug Elsa, all I could think about was: "Thank you for staying strong to stay alive". Before anyone could do anything else, I just kissed her without thinking. To my surprise she pulls me closer. We pull away at the same time. "Elsa, thank you for being strong and keep yourself alive." I say. "Your welcome, Andrew." Elsa responds. We walked back to the castle I created a path for her, but I just walked her to her room. All I could think about was getting to Locke and tell him everything that happened, minus Elsa. I ran to the royal barracks.

"Captain, I was at a bakery near the back of town, and a big group of bandits attacked me and killed the baker. They also stole all of the baked goods he had, I killed a ton of the thugs including their leader. Now there is only what looked like to be low ranking thugs left, it seems that the high ranking thugs were at the murder and robbery. And their celebration."

"Andrew, why didn't you get back up?"

"I got knocked out."

"You used what weapons?"

"These," I say before giving him my weapons.

"Flawed but looks like they were made in a short time."

"Yes, I created them in the cave."

"I'm going with a squad to kill these men, Andrew go get some sleep."

"Yes, Sir." I say before going back to the castle.

* * *

**So guys? How did you like the chapter, I doubled it with the fight, originally I was going with just the black out then I realized "No, my readers are too good for that long, so I made it a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

**Sorry I wasted tons of time I could of used to write, but instead to sleep.**

* * *

I slowly walked to my room, I was tired. Last thing I would need is to go back to that cave. As I got close to my room, I started thinking, _"Wait, what if the guards get killed by the bandits? They'll be fine,"_. I walked in, changed into night clothes, and went to bed.

"Sir Andrew?" Kai walks in.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Princess Elsa would like you in her bedroom."

"I'll be there in a bit," I walk over to the wardrobe.

I select the clothing I was given the day after I arrived in Arendelle. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a black overcoat. This reminded me of when I first met her. The clothes were huge on me then, they still are right now; but I still love them. I walked to my door, and left. Luckily my room was right next to Elsa's. Before I entered I knocked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Andrew, just get in."

"I didn't even get to finish, " I joked.

"Still not funny," She said sternly.

"Okay, let's get on topic." She starts.

"What is going to happen to the bandits and will there be any survivors." She asks.

"I believe there will be one or two, they looked as if they were all low ranks in their guild." I reply.

"Will my parents know?"

"Of course they will, Elsa."

"Crap..." Elsa says.

"Not ladylike to curse!" I joke.

"I don't care."

"I don't either, milady."

"And please stop calling me that," Elsa said annoyed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it, but I'll stop... For now."

Elsa looked at me in her "Stop it now or I'll fucking kill you" look.

"Fine I'll stop."

"Good dog." she responded.

"Next year you're going to have dirt on your face, just in case."

I try to walk away but Elsa freezes my fight dead in my tracks. In response I use roots from a plant near by to break me out.

"What?" I ask.

"What did your kiss mean?"

I slowly walk back to her bed, and sit down. I look at her and I can see it is a serious question.

"It meant I love you, and I was too happy to see you and conceal my full feelings for you."

"I don't know what to say, but I feel the same."

"I don't think your parents will be happy though." I say.

"As I said about cursing, I don't care," Elsa smiles.

"Night," I start walking away.

"Wait, Andrew," She stops me.

"Yes?" I ask turning around.

"Can you stay with me,"

"Why?"

"I don't feel safe."

"Okay, I'll stay; but no sexual interactions we shouldn't be making."

"Why do you think I would do that?" The blonde blushes.

"Just making sure," I kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa,"

"You too, Andrew."

* * *

I woke up early as usual as if today wasn't a non-training day. I look to see Elsa cuddling up to me. _'Crap I can't move, her head is on my chest. Well I could wake her up... No that would ruin how adorable she looks,'_. I slowly put my arm around her, and she starts to stir. _'And I wake her up anyways...'_

"Hey, Andrew." She looks at me still half asleep.

I look outside and see it's snowing.

"Elsa, good morning."

"So, how was your sleep?"

"Perfect!" She stretches.

I smile at her, then my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar knocking. Ah Anna is here, to sing. I look at Elsa who is staring at the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?" Her voice fades away as we hear their bike.

I chuckle, "It seems Anna is riding your bike around the halls."

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't get hur-" Elsa gets cut off by a loud crashing noise.

"Too late," I laugh.

Elsa smacks my shoulder "She could be hurt!"

"She'll be fine!" I take my arm away to brush off the snow left on my other shoulder.

Elsa's face goes from a smile to a frown, back to a smile again. _'Did she just pout?"_

"It seems you're a pouter!" I laugh.

"Not funny, I enjoy your arm around me,"

I start, "You have to get dressed, and I'm not helping you."

Elsa grumbles something I can't understand, and walks to her wardrobe. I turn around and cover my eyes.

"No peeking!" She says.

"I'm not!" I respond.

"Okay, for all that I know that tree over there could be sending you visuals of me."

"Not in my power!" I say.

"Sure," Elsa responds sarcastically.

Just to mess with her I move the plant under the bed using my geokinesis.

"There you happy?" I ask.

"I'm done getting dressed,"

"Finally, I have been waiting three minutes!"

"You were counting?"

"Ummm, no..."

"Yes you were!"

"Fine, I was."

"I WAS RIGHT!" She yells.

Then Kai walks in, and says, "Sir Andrew, the king wants you in the library."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay sir," Kai walks out the door.

"I will see you later, Elsa,"

"Bye, Andrew,"

* * *

When I arrive at the throne room the king is there.

"Hello, my king."

"Andrew, I went to check on Elsa, because usually she is awake from the fear of her powers; but I find you there with her."

"My king, I did not see her undressed, I swear."

"I saw her dressed, and fine; I trust that you made sure nothing happened."

"But I need you at the cave you saved Elsa from,"

"Crap... You know I broke her out of the castle,"

"Yes, I do, but back to business the captain is dead, and many guards have died I want you to go in there and kill the rest,"

"Yes, my king,"

"Andrew, use any way possible to kill the rest, I don't want any prisoners,"

_'I've never heard the king say something that brutal about battle, he has never said he doesn't want prisoners, is it because Elsa could of gotten hurt?"_

"By the way you are now the captain of the royal guard too now,"

"Thank you my king, I will make sure these bandits will never be seen again."

I walked away, and hoped I wouldn't die in the fight.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

I walked out of the throne room to see Captain Locke, standing there waiting. "Hello, Sir,". He just looked at me with a face of depression before walking in. 'What was that all about?'. I'm just standing there trying to figure out why, then I heard the captain say something to the king, "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"Of course." The king replies.

"Why? He is Elsa's only friend."

"He's caused to much trouble for us. First he takes Elsa out of the castle and then he sleeps with her!"

"Wait he slept with her?"

"That's getting off track." The king says.

"So you hired mercenaries to kill him after all my men arrested the bandits?" The captain asks.

"Yes." The royal replies.

Before I heard anything else I left. 'Why does the king hate me for liking Elsa? Is it because I'm a bastard or...'. I stopped thinking about the subject because it almost brought tears to my eyes, it hurt because I looked up to him.

* * *

After leaving the castle I was greeted by my favorite horse, Snowball, she was named by Elsa. Snowball was a kind girl, she was like Elsa in many ways; one is loving the ice and snow. I climbed onto her and we slowly took off. After going through the town which was surprisingly dead silent, I entered the forest. I quickly got to the cave where the "bandits" were.

"We just kill the kid and bring the horse to the king." One said.

"Just like that kill one of the most talented people in the military?" Another replied.

"Yep!"

'Maybe I should drop in and teach them a lesson.' I thought.

"Are you guys talking about me?" I jump down behind them, sword drawn.

"Holy shit he's already he-."

I cut him off with my blade, I turn and stab the other.

"Too easy," I chuckle.

Slowly I walked through the cave tunnels. I made it back to the biggest "room", to see eighteen men. One sorcerer, three archers, one brute with an ax, and the rest were swordsmen. Instead of taking them head on like I did with the first two men, I decide to take them out silently. I shut the exits with stone; but I left them cracked for oxygen to come through. Then I create a tunnel onto a higher vantage point. I looked down. Lit by torches not by magic, sorcerer isolates himself the reset stay in groups. I then take the torches into the walls using my gift. Then I hung the magic user with vines. I jump down on a group of three, all archers, throw knives at two, the last of the group turns around and readies an arrow.

"There you are child, prepare to perish." The last said.

"No thanks, by the way it sounds like you're acting a bad play." I replied before taking his own arrow and stabbing him in the eye.

'I get off track in sentences too much.' I think.

I turn around and slowly crawl into a small crack, where hopefully they couldn't see me. I look around, but none of the mercenaries were in my field of view. 'What the, where are they?'. Just as my thought finished I got tackled by the brute.

"That's going to hurt for a while!" I cough.

"Oh it's not going to hurt for much longer." The monster of a man smiles.

"Nah I think it will be about a month," I say.

Now I've done it, I think, I've mad him so mad I go into his head. I draw my sword and wait for him to attack. Instead of him moving I got punched from a swordsman who goes back into his group of all the others.

"Oh the more the merrier!" I sing.

I grab a knife a throw it at the brute straight into the eye. "Bull's eye!". Honestly I never felt better in battle, just screwing around and getting into their heads... It's just fun!

"You think you're funny kid?" One of the swordsmen say.

"Nope!" I run and grab the knife and throw it at him.

"Another one bites the dust!" (Yes, the song by Queen)

"Graahhhh" One yells while running at me.

"What does that mean?" I say, before cutting his leg.

He replies with another attack. I duck. I swipe at his arm, he tries to duck; but turns it into a neck hit. "Hm, it seems he wasn't very smart." I laugh. I use vines to choke the rest of the men.

* * *

I leave the cave just to find Locke and about twenty other guards. Locke looked extremely grateful that I was alive. The rest had no idea what has been happening.

"Got them." I smile.

As I got closer most of them realized what happened by the bruises. "Guys it's just some bruises." I look at my hands. Then I notice my fingers were pointing in the wrong ways. "Oh, didn't notice that." Then everything when to black. That's when I realized, I killed some of them really harshly and enjoyed it. I'm a.. Monster.

* * *

**I get lazy and stop writing for a bit way to much. I've got to write a lot more.**


End file.
